narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asu's Amalgamation Technique
The technique stems from Asu’s deranged psyche and consists of assimilating live human bodies and transferring their consciousness into a gargantuan demonic figure exceeding the stature of the Gedō Mazō. Asu uses it to combine separate living bodies of organisms into one combined organism but bears no characteristics of any soul that Asu placed into it body, save for numerous skulls that it has absorbed and are scattered along its body and other various body parts. The creature possesses a unique, monolithic, wicked chakra, by likes of which have never been seen before easily surpassing that of the and it contains enough dark energy to send the world asunder. This creature gives off an eerily ominous presence, instilling a sense of dread and despair in those that choose and avertedly stand near it. Since the chakra and existential energy of this creature is so vile, those that try to absorb it are tainted with its evil intent are tempted with the thoughts of suicide amongst humans and beasts alike. This creature uses the long forgotten, comprised with Asu's ineffable astral existential energy in order to produce attacks. Appearance It takes the appearance a gray mass that resembles a humanoid visage along with two horns projecting from the upper portion of its head. This creature is absolutely gargantuan in size, clearly matching the size of the Island Turtle of Kumogakure. The body of this entity is composed of countless skulls and other various bones from the victims of Sargon. It's internal structure resembles the in which the souls that have been absorbed, they are constantly unaware of their fate, cursed to always see the future, but will never know the present. Its "skin" veils the surrounding light causing the immediate vicinity to be shrouded in darkness and is akin to the color of bone ash and in an emotionless hue. From its mouth bellows the screams of the entrapped souls in which it constantly spews its foul breath. Use This creature is mainly used by Asu to assist in his process of absorbing Tailed Beasts, Summoning Creatures, Ruinous Ones and Shinobi alike. While doing so it incorporates the absorbed beings into its own mass, thus greatly increasing its size. The way that the creature absorbs the essence of defeated opponents is by a forbidden Kinjutsu, Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits (言霊邪霊の法, Kotodama Jarei no Hō). The absorption process in itself seems quite agonizing to the victim as their soul is forcefully ripped from their physical forms and their spirit is sealed along with their consciousness. The added souls increase the entity's power by astonishing amounts allowing it to surpass beings such as the Ruinous Ones and the Tailed Beasts. Preparation Before applying the seal, Asu must have an area set up properly prior to placing the seal similar to Madara Uchiha's Tailed Beasts Extraction technique. By using a method similar to Nagato's Five Seal Barrier Technique, Asu would place his individually marked seals around a certain location to perform the technique thus, drawing out the souls of the recently defeated. For the technique to activate its soul drawing capabilities, the opponent must further more be branded with a special seal made by Asu. For this, Asu only needs to make a string of hand seals, and by that he will collect a large amount of wicked chakra into his hand and would then grab onto the opponent, preferably the wrist and this would cause the seal to be engraved onto their skin causing a slight burning sensation on the opponent. With this, he engraves the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel on the unfortunate victim. For the duration of the fight, if an opponent would lose their life within this specific area, their soul would be absorbed by the amalgamation, this process is completely agonizing to the soul and spirit. The only known ways to stop the seals effect, which one would consider non-negotiable, is to actually flee from the area, or to lower Asu's chakra levels to a point where he could no longer maintain the seals effect. Asu plans to eventually use this creature to absorb the Ruinous Ones, for himself by activating a Fuinjutsu to combine the Ruinous Ones within himself. But gaining the Ruinous Ones will be a laborious task for Asu, so he steadily absorbs human souls within this mass gaining their power, but all the while very time consuming. Abilities Because of the creature’s mammoth size, physical attacks won’t have much effect on its skin absorbs nearly all kinetic energy that is going against it. Any adversary that is thoughtless and foolish enough to physically attack the will be slowly immersed within the being while the creature at a snail's pace assimilates the consciousness of the sufferer. The creatures physical proficiency and grandeur, are on a scale that which has, on no account been seen before in the astral or physical world. The creature will cause the ground to tremble, as a result of merely walking along the ground, causing a miniscule indication of trepidation amongst shinobi and with its high defenses, it is able to survive powerful techniques such as, Deidara's and the coveted Truth-Seeking Ball and a Tailed Beast Ball. Sometimes the creature will display rapid regenerative abilities. The process is virtually instantaneous; allowing it to recover from even fatal damage, as well as resealing its weak-point of his ultimate form should it be exposed. The weak-point, as previously mentioned, is located within the midsection of the amalgamation. Though one would find it hard pressed to make it through its thick skin and kinetic absorption abilities. Aside from the physical abilities, the creature does manipulate chakra quite well for its size and it has the unique self defense mechanism whenever it is attacked which Asu calls it the "Trees of Suicide". Aside from it's physical stature, the creature possesses the same chakra and a portion of his existential energy thusly making it's attacks two-fold. In the days of old, shinobi often tried to subdue the amalgamation of lost souls using special and temporal techniques such as Kamui and Amenotejikara only to realize that they had no success. The reason for this is the entity’s duality. As a creation of the Human Sovereign also known as the Sage of the Astral Plane, the creature exists not only in the physical dimension in which space-time ninjutsu causes and effects but it exists in the astral plane as well. With the astral plane, the elemental compositions that we see from day to day exists only in the physical realm of existence which is space-time, yin-yang or polar opposites does not apply due to the laws of etheric vibrations. Techniques of a lower plane of existence does not affect entities or objects that in exist in the higher planes such as the amalgamation. However, spiritual techniques and those utilizing advanced forms of natural energy do pose a minor threat. This entity possess any a form of dark chakra and astral existential energy that is more powerful than Six Paths Senjutsu or other forms of physical energy. The cells that comprise the Amalgamation Technique possessive absolute parasitic and corrupting abilities that if any organic being comes into contact with the amalgamation while become corrupted. When this is done, the organism loses control of its mind and bodily function. When its full power is unleashed, it is able to turn over seventy percent of the world's surface into a wasteland within 48 hours. Trees of Suicide An alternate method of defense for this creature is to spawn disgusting and sickly appearing “''growths''” off of its body. The'' growths'' are similar to brittle tree branches and they are formed by a soul of an absorbed being. Though the creature is highly resistant to physical attacks, fortunately the growths aren't so lucky. The growths from the amalgamation are very frail similar to tree branches, thus they tend to break under strong physical attacks. The pathogenic growths are also able to create an exact copy of anyone it has ever touched, down to their chakra and the base emotions akin to . However, the growths do not maintain the opponents mindset and thought process, which makes them somewhat discernible. The wooden clones are able to fight on par with an average shinobi, but the clone does not fare well with extended battles and at times below average combat abilities, but their power comes in numbers. In nearly all cases, the growths will transform into the soul that possess them. Once destroyed, the souls return to the amalgamation due the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits technique. Category:SahaTo Category:Kinjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Summoning Creature Category:Article's by SahaTo Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Summoning